


The Hand of Fate

by GreenOctober



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, C.C. Tinsley is a detective, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Night-Night and Legs are just friends, Ricky and Night-Night are brothers, Ricky goes by Gold bc of course he does, Ricky is a hired killer, We love Francesca, undefined time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOctober/pseuds/GreenOctober
Summary: C.C. Tinsley did not become a detective to cover up crimes.  Certainly not for an asshole named Gold who he'd never even met.  By god if he ever met him he'd put him in jail.Ricky Goldsworth going by the name Gold is a hired killer, working for the Mafia to kill those that try to cheat them, not that he wouldn’t be killing anyways, its just nice to get paid for it.The first time they meet in person was part of no one’s plan, or was it?





	1. A Problem or Two

“This new detective C.C. Tinsley, is causing us problems.” Night-Night was pacing, “He’s already solved 3 different open cases relating to us, we’ve had to bribe judges and you know they’re more expensive, but we haven’t been able to talk to him, anyone who mentions anything about us to him just gets turned away.”  He shook his head facing his brother Ricky, “Can you deal with the bastard?”

“You want me to kill him?” Ricky asked looking up from his hands, the ring he was holding still playing across his fingers. “You know I prefer not to kill cops; they get all sensitive about it and actually take the investigation seriously.”

“Well I don’t know what else to do, even Legs can’t get near him!” Night-Night resumed his pacing, “Your good enough to not get caught, just figure out how to get near him or kill him.”

“Okay, okay _Night-Night_ ” Ricky said rolling his eyes and slipping the ring back onto his finger “You’ll pay me double this time though, bein’ he’s a cop and all” He held out his hand expectantly.

“You bastard” Night-Night grumbled handing over the money, “Don’t get caught”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Ricky smirked, turning on his heel and walking out of the warehouse his brother always insisted on meeting in. _This new Tinsley guy sounded interesting maybe he could play a bit before he killed him._

* * *

 

    “What the fuck is this!” Tinsley exclaimed walking up to his counter, and quickly scanning the room before looking back on the letter placed in his fruit bowl.  He picked it up and saw C.C. Tinsley written artfully on the back.  “What the fuck…” Tinsley put the letter down and walked around his apartment checking for signs of breaking and entering.  He found nothing, nothing but the note, “weird” he muttered to himself.  Sitting down on the stool by his counter he picked up the letter again, checking for any identifying clues, his name was in a gold ink, strange to say the least.  He shrugged and sighed. _Might as well open it_. He ripped the top of the envelope and opened the note inside, it read,

_Dear Mr. Tinsley_

_It seems you have been causing my associates some troubles with your inquisitive nature. Now doing your job is no sin but causing problems for my associates is unacceptable.  Now they’ve tried to help you realize this, but it seems you just don’t get it do you? Now I’ve been told to take care of this problem, and might I say paid quite handsomely for it.  Now there are two ways we can do this Tinsley.  You can come to Lily park on Saturday at 5 pm and sit on the bench across from the pond and pick up a newspaper. Or you can just wait til I come to find you. I would really prefer the first as I find you quite interesting.  However, if you insist, I can always find you it won’t be a problem, though I suppose it might be for you and anyone else who might be there.  I hope to see you on Saturday not that you’ll see me._

_Sincerely,_

_Gold_

     Tinsley folded the letter and put his head down onto the counter and groaned.  He really was hoping to just be able to avoid the Mafia, but the cases he’d been assigned had just been so easy to solve and he really hadn’t wanted to be bought. Now though it seemed that he only had that choice, that is if he didn’t want to die. He sat there wallowing in self-pity for a couple more minutes before pushing himself up and going to make himself coffee.  It seemed he had a date for Saturday, with one mysterious Gold.

* * *

 

     Tinsley looked down at his watch 4:45 good he was early.  He walked through the park checking behind trees and bushes.  Garnering many curious looks from the people around the park.  He sighed thinking perhaps he would see the person when they gave him whatever they were planning on giving him.  He assumed it was a bribe of some sort.  He really wanted to know who this mysterious Gold was.  He found the bench he’d been told to sit on, a newspaper stand beside it. He sat in the bench picking up a paper and pretending to read.

     He was listening for any noises out of the ordinary.  He could hear the musician he’d passed earlier in the background.  The sounds of children playing.  Bells of bikes ringing.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  He glanced down at the watch 4:59, any second now. He felt a light tap on his left shoulder and whipped his head around.  An envelope was sitting on the bench next to him. He stood up and looked around. There was no one behind the bench and when he scanned the local area, he found no one looking at him nor anyone seeming to be running away.  The only sign of something changing was the letter beside him.

    Tinsley slumped back into the chair and checked his watch again, 5:01.  Right on time then.  No point in wasting time looking if this Gold could disappear that fast.  He picked up the letter C.C. Tinsley written in the same obnoxious gold ink.  He tucked the letter under his arm and hurried off resolving himself to check the contents later.

     Ricky smiled as he watched Tinsley leave.  He knew this man would be interesting, it was a good thing he’d accepted the offer Ricky would have hated to kill him.  Ricky turned and walked away from the park already planning on how he would brag to his brother and his stupid friend ‘Legs’.  _Oh, this is going to be fun._

* * *

 

     Forty dollars and a note.  _Forty dollars seriously, Gold expects to buy me for that? What does he think I’m some sort of cheap prostitute?_ Tinsley crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it across the room.  Flopping down onto his bed, he played with the two twenty-dollar bills for a couple minutes, folding, unfolding, contemplating their meaning.  He set them down on the nightstand beside his bed and sitting up.  _I should probably read that note make sure he isn’t still planning on giving me a “surprise visit”._ Tinsley slowly got up from his bed dragging his feet across the carpeted floor under him.  He picked up the letter slowly uncrumpling it, hoping it was still legible.

_Dear Mr. Tinsley_

_It seems you have some sense after all.  Although I suppose that can be expected of our new star detective.  I’m quite glad you decided to come, would have hated to mess up such a perfect face.  I know you probably think forty dollars is not much, but this was more of a test, plus forty dollars is better than me giving you a talking to.  Trust me.  I do hope to work with you in the future Mr. Tinsley.  I do love a good detective.  You’ll hear from me next time I need you and no sooner._

_Sincerely,_

_Gold_

_P.S. You searching the park for me was adorable._

     Tinsley ripped the paper in half, then turned it ripping again, again and again.  He let the pieces fall to the floor glaring at them as if the offending remarks could be rebuked by gaze alone.  How dare some petty criminal take such a tone with him.  Even if he was a new detective, he wasn’t some bumbling fool. Curse this Gold and the Mafia behind him. Even if he couldn’t catch the members without getting murdered, the least he could do was take this Gold in.

* * *

 

            Tinsley was walking around the body in the middle of the street, this killing had been clean one shot to the back of the head, impersonal.  A single bullet was found on the scene and nothing else.  Just a man on a side street alone.  Tinsley recognized the man as someone who had approached him a few weeks ago.  Trying to talk to him about giving him money for something or other.  At the time he’d assumed he was some sort of mobster trying to bribe him. 

“You recognize him?” Banjo McClintock, the precincts captain, came up behind Tinsley looking at the body. 

“He offered me money for something a while ago, think he might’ve been with the Mafia.” Tinsley answered crouching down to search for any identification a second time. 

“Huh, maybe, think we may have brought him in for charges before so we might be able to do fingerprinting if its on file.” McClintock said looking down at Tinsley, “Anyways detective someone came by and left this letter with your name on it, maybe its got a clue.”

“That’s unusual.” Tinsley got up and looked at McClintock for the first time since he’d arrived on the scene. Taking the letter from him.  Flipping it over to see the same gold ink lettering that had been on his previous two letters.  He sighed and tucked the letter under his arm.  “I’m going back to the precinct tell me if you guys find anything else here.”

“Okay Tinsley but if there’s anything useful in there you’d better tell me” McClintock said his eyebrows furrowing.  He’d been in contact with one “Legs” for quite a while and had learned not to ask questions.  Sending letters was not something he’d ever expected to be doing for anyone, but better to comply and get paid than to die. He turned back to the body. He sure hoped that assigning Tinsley this case was a good idea.

     Tinsley leaned against the wall of the alley he’d taken refuge in and held the envelope in front of him.  He checked the alley making sure there was no one else there, before ripping the envelope open.  Opening the letter, he saw there was another forty-dollar bill and a letter. “For fucks sake Gold, just give me forty dollars and you think I’ll what cover up a murder?” He mumbled under his breath, taking the letter out.  He unfolded it and read.

_Dear Mr. Tinsley_

_By now you’ve seen the body I assume.  Quite clean work if I do say so myself.  Now there’s probably nothing there, because we aren’t incompetent.  So, you’ll need leads unless you want to just leave it unsolved.  Giving the relatives no comfort, damage that reputation you’ve been building.  Now that would suck wouldn’t it.  By now you’ve surely guessed, or should I say deduced that this dead body belonged to a member of the Mafia.  Now you don’t need to know why he died, but there’s the convenient fact that he killed a quite violent persons brother a month or two ago. He lives on 5 th and 45th, I know for a fact he has no alibi and happens to own the same gun that bullet came from.  Quite an easy time I’d say.  If you just investigate a little more, I’m sure you’ll be able to put him away.  Or have you only had beginners’ luck so far? I’ll be in contact if you do what we want, or if you don’t, I may only contact you after another body is found.  I’m sure you can’t wait to find out. Thanks Tinsley._

_Sincerely,_

_Gold_

     Tinsley slid down the wall, ignoring the dirt he was surely getting on the back of his coat.  He put the letter back into the envelope and placed it beside him.  Holding his head in his hands.  This Gold was going to drive him crazy.

    Ricky smiled, watching as Tinsley got up and left the alley.  He was sitting on a fire escape, following this man was easy.  Well maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it was definitely more rewarding than following petty criminals and boring mafiosos around.  He liked this Tinsley.  He was fairly certain that Tinsley was going to follow his ‘advice’ after all what self-respecting detective would leave a case unsolved, and there was no way he’d catch Ricky with no proof.  He hadn’t even used his own traditional knife on this one.

     Ricky was sure Tinsley was an acceptable distance away now.  He dropped down from the fire escape and walked out of the alley.  Whistling as he casually strolled in the opposite direction of the precinct, he knew Tinsley would be headed towards.  Oh, this was going to be a fun time.

* * *

 

     Another dead body, another mobster.  Tinsley swore, “You’d think they’d have developed some sense by now.” The body looked a lot like the other ones Gold had written him about. He’d received several letters over the past month.  He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what this one had done to receive his ire.  He crouched down, looking up at the photographer, a quick exchange later and he had the body flipped over.  This body was remarkably similar to the others, but he couldn’t help but feel there was something off.  A customary three stabs in the chest and… nothing else… Tinsley was sure that Gold never let his victims bleed out through those wounds, they’d always been to shallow.  Tinsley pushed his hair back off his eyes, _he really needed to- now’s not the time Tinsley!_  He checked the body for any other wounds but couldn’t find anything else.  He didn’t find any other clues much to his disappointment, but it wasn’t unusual in killings like this one.  He got up and walked over to McClintock.  “You find anything Captain?” Tinsley asked.

“No, I haven’t detective.” McClintock took in the shadows under Tinsley’s eyes and his days old clothing, “I tell you what you look tired, I’ll have the autopsy on your desk by tomorrow, with anything else we find.  Why don’t you spend the rest of the day off?”

Tinsley sighed, he hadn’t slept properly the last few days, but this seemed extra, if he didn’t go though McClintock just might make it an order and that would be even more embarrassing.  He shrugged, “I guess I am feeling kind of tired Captain; I’ll go and sleep it off.  You’d better bet I’ll be there tomorrow morning though.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else; you take care of yourself Tinsley.” McClintock said watching as the detective walked away, ducking under the police tape, _that man really needs to take better care of himself, he’s going to run himself into the ground at this rate._

* * *

 

     They met up in the same old warehouse as always.  Night-Night was pacing, Legs was leaning against an old crate, playing with the safety of his gun. Ricky-well Ricky was trying very hard not to yell at his imbecile of a brother, “You think I-“ He jabbed a finger into his chest, “Killed one of your guys-“ The accusatory finger shot out moving in-between the two men in front of him. “You should know by now that I only kill those bastards when you pay me too!” Ricky lowered his finger still glaring at his brother. “I don’t need to get my kicks off killing your stupid underlings, I have other ways to do it! Plus, I wouldn’t kill them you know I don’t like causing problems!  And I wouldn’t leave a dead body in the middle of a park!” 

“You know he has a point Night-Night” Legs said finally looking up from his gun.

“Thank you!” Ricky exclaimed, slumping against the crate behind him, “finally someone sees some sense!”

“Okay so maybe it wasn’t you-IT WASN’T” Night-Night stopped with Ricky’s interruption shaking his head, “okay it wasn’t you. Then who was it?”

“Fuck if I know! It just wasn’t me that’s all that really matters.” Ricky said.

“Fuck if its all that matters! Someone died Ricky! And we don’t know who did it!” Night-Night shouted at his brother clearly annoyed at his disinterest.

“Yeah and why should I care I’m just some hired killer?” Ricky shrugged, looking back at his brother, “You gonna pay me to find out or something?” Ricky laughed.

“You know what, Ricky, fuck you.” Night-Night’s face was turning red, “You know that my superiors don’t entirely trust you, you want to be killed for something you didn’t do?”

Ricky’s face lost some of his colour, “And? Its not like I’m some sort of detective or something how am I supposed to find out what happened?”

Night-Night smiled, “Well there’s that detective Tinsley you have in your pocket, you’ve been using him like he’s your tool, without even consulting me and that’s not protocol, I’ll bet he doesn’t even know your name.”

Ricky dropped his hand at that glancing from Night-Night to Legs.  Fidgeting with his ring calculating how long it would take him to get out of the three exits he knew about.

“Oh, calm down Ricky, we’re brothers after all, I can _forgive_ you.” Legs chuckled in the background. “How about you go meet this _friend_ of yours and tell him to investigate our problem, eh?” Night-Night turned around motioning for Legs to follow him. “You’d better catch the guy who did this Ricky and do kill him for me don’t let that detective convince you he knows what justice is.”

     Ricky shuddered; it wasn’t often his brother got mad at him.  He was confident he could take him or Legs in a fight, maybe even both of them.  There was no way he could handle the entire Mafia though, he’d have to flee the country, and then where would he be? Ricky got up, pushing his ring back onto his finger.  He had to meet Tinsley now, no two ways about it.  He just hoped the man wouldn’t be too mad at him for all his fun and games.

* * *

 

     Tinsley unlocked the door to his apartment turning the key in the lock a couple times before he heard it click.  Walking into the apartment he shed his trench-coat and undoing the holster holding his gun.  He threw them both over his coach.  Tinsley walked into his kitchen humming a song he’d heard on the radio earlier that morning.  He put his kettle on the stove and grabbed a mug and tea bag from the cupboard above the counter.  He ambled over to his bookcase, selecting a pleasant fantasy novel he’d been reading lately.  Tinsley sat down on a stool to wait for his kettle to finish boiling opening the book. 

     A few minutes later he heard to kettle screech.  He quietly made himself some tea before heading towards his room.  It would be nice to sit on his bed, with tea and a book.  He pushed the door open with his foot, caught up in a fight scene.

“Hello” A positively sinful voice woke Tinsley from his fantasy. His head jerked up; a gun pointed at his face.  “Nice to finally meet you Tinsley” The man was smiling, though his dark eyes held no cheer.  Tinsley began to slowly step backwards. “Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The man moved the gun slightly, calling Tinsley’s attention to the clear threat before him.  He’d never seen this man before in his life.  He might’ve been short, but Tinsley wasn’t entirely sure being he was sat casually on Tinsley’s bed as if he belonged there.

“Who are you?” Tinsley asked softly.

“Well you’d know me as Gold though that’s not quite my name.” The man- no Gold, stood up walking forwards. “I want to work with you on something Tinsley, but your gonna have to do more than the last times so I have to be sure I can trust you; you see?”

Tinsley felt the sweat roll down his face, this was not the relaxing evening he’d been planning. “How am I supposed to trust someone who breaks into my house and threatens me with a gun?” He asked talking slightly loader now.

“Me?” Gold laughed, “You don’t really have to trust me, I just need you for something, so y’know I won’t kill you before that’s over at least.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Tinsley was speaking at a normal volume now.

“I mean,” Gold hesitated, “I guess it probably won’t but its true! I need you to help me figure out who the hell killed that man who showed up dead the other morning. My br-boss wanted me and you to investigate it.” Gold shrugged.

“Why you and me? I don’t have any ties to the mafia, except doing a couple things for you so you don’t fuckin kill me.” Tinsley said raising his voice slightly at the end.

“Weeeeelllll, there’s the fact that I was supposed to kill you…” Gold trailed off looking at the gun still pointed at Tinsley’s face.  “I could still do that if you’d rather?”

“No no no no, you don’t have to do that!” Tinsley was shaking his head, raising his hands slightly, still holding his mug and book. “I’ll figure out who killed that guy, I was gonna do it anyways it’s my job!”

Gold tapped his chin, “I suppose you would have, assuming you could without help.” He smirked, “Now why don’t you sit down, don’t want your tea getting cold.” Gold gestured to the bed, standing up.

“Okay…” Tinsley said slowly walking towards the bed and sitting down, watching as Gold moved around to the door. The gun still trained on him.  He put his book down and slowly lifted his mug to his lips.  Maintaining eye contact as he sipped the tea, before setting it down in his lap between his hands. “So how are you planning on helping me with this, I assume you aren’t just going to waltz into the precinct?”

Gold had the nerve to laugh at that, a long throaty laugh, “I wasn’t quite there yet, I suppose I could just come back another day, when I’ve found something.”

“You can’t just keep breaking into my apartment!” Tinsley was not down with some criminal coming into his apartment whenever he chose.

“What you gonna print me a key Tinsley?” Gold smirked.

“Oh hell no!”

“Then deal with it” Gold said and whipped around gone in the blink of an eye.

     Tinsley looked around his room, everything looked the same.  He couldn’t help though but touch everything, making sure it was in its place.  He walked through the entire apartment in a dreamlike state.  Ensuring everything was where it should be before returning to his bed and picking up the mug from where he left it on the nightstand.  Tinsley sat in bed slowly sipping on his cooling tea. He needed a new lock.


	2. Coffee and Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna wait til tomorrow to post this chapter, but then I edited it and got impatient. Oh well. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Tinsley frowned looking at the body beneath him, “When was this found?”

“Earlier today, by a couple of dock workers.” McClintock answered, “They said they’d never seen him before.”

“I’m sure,” Tinsley crouched down, examining the body, stab marks on the stomach again, three.  This time though the right hand was missing. “That’s odd.”

“What?” McClintock was watching him.

“No right hand, but otherwise it looks like the last murder,” Tinsley stood up, “Looks like the body was moved here after, there’s no blood on the docks”

“It definitely was moved, wonder when.” McClintock was walking around the body now.

     “Can’t be sure exactly, we’ll probably have a better idea after the autopsy.” Tinsley said, quickly glancing over the body again, “Can’t see anything else useful here, I think I’ll go back to the precinct” He walked away from the body ducking under the police tape. As he was turning to head towards the precinct someone grabbed his wrist.

     “Hello” A strange man was standing beside the police tape. He was tall, maybe even the same height as Tinsley, a strange occurrence to be sure.  He looked remarkably similar to Tinsley in fact.  It was almost surreal.  It was only the fact that he didn’t look like he’d just rolled out of the bed that made Tinsley sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Hello” Tinsley answered taking his hand back, “Who might you be?”

     “The name’s L, I think I might know that guy,” The man pointed back in the direction of the body, which was obscured by the people standing around it. “Think his name is Tommy Atkins, worked at a diner down on 5th by a Walmart if I remember correctly.”

“Really?” Tinsley said, “You know anything else about him?” He brought out his note book, jotting down the information.

“No, just visited that diner a few times, he looks familiar, that’s all.” The man turned and began walking away.

     Tinsley stood there contemplating for a moment, before realizing the man “L” hadn’t given him a real name, “Wait!” He shouted before realizing there was no one there. Shaking his head, he resolved to at least check-out the lead. He could find out who the mystery man was later.

 

* * *

 

     Tinsley had found the diner ‘L’ had told him about.  It was a small affair, called Sally’s. He pushed the door open, the sound of the bell ringing alerting the lady behind the counter to his presence.

“Hello,” She waved, “Welcome to Sally’s”

“Hello,” Tinsley said, walking towards the counter, sitting himself down.

“Would you like anything?” The women her nametag reading Francesca asked.

“Sure, can you get me a coffee,” Tinsley answered looking around the diner, finding himself and Francesca quite alone. “Did a man named Tommy Atkins work here?”

Francesca looked up from the coffee she was making, “Yeah, hasn’t come in for a few days, what about him?”

“We think he might be the guy we found this morning, on the docks, Thanks” Tinsley held the mug that Francesca had put in front of him.

“You found him?”

“Sorry, he’s dead” Tinsley sipped his coffee.

“Huh, that would explain his absence,” Francesca nodded, bringing a out a cloth and wiping down the counter, avoiding Tinsley’s gaze.

“You know anyone he might have made mad?” Tinsley asked.

“What are you a cop?”

“Detective actually.” Tinsley said, taking a sip from his mug.

“Oh, sure you are.” Francesca turned away, “Come back when you have a warrant.”

“Really?” Tinsley asked “You’re just going to ignore a dea-“ The sound of the bell on the door interrupted him.

Both Tinsley and Francesca turned to look at the man coming through the door.

“Ricky?” “Gold?”

     “Hello Francesca, Tinsley” Gold wait Ricky? Sat beside Tinsley, leaning over and taking a sip of the coffee in front of him, “Ew, Tinsley you take your coffee black gross.”

“Wait your name’s Ricky?” Tinsley grabbed the mug back, “And its my coffee what you think of it doesn’t matter.”

“Sure, it does,” Ricky turned to Francesca, “Can I have a coffee too, one sugar, one milk,  I’ll pay for his as well, I’m assuming he hasn’t paid you yet the cheap bastard he is.”

Francesca chuckled turning to make another coffee.

“You didn’t answer my question, is your name Ricky?” Tinsley asked poking Ricky in the chest.

“Well I suppose the jig is up, thanks Francesca”

“How was I supposed to know he knew you?” Francesca retorted over her shoulder, “He didn’t even introduce himself, just asked questions like I’d just give him all the answers.”

“Well that’s unprofessional Tinsley,” Ricky smirked, “And here I thought you knew how to do your job.”

Tinsley sputtered, “I know how to do my job!”

“Yeah you were doin’ a real good job.” Francesca smiled at Ricky, putting down the mug in exchange for the money for both cups.

“God the lot of you are insufferable.” Tinsley put his head down on the counter.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll finish the questioning.” Ricky patted Tinsley’s shoulder, “Now who’s dead again?”

Tinsley groaned “Tommy Atkins.”

“Ah right him.” Ricky looked at Francesca, “He worked here I assume?”

“Yes, he did, you come in here often enough, how did you not know that?” Francesca asked.

Ricky waved her off, “You know I only come in here to talk to you dear.”

“Sure, you do,” Francesca shook her head, “I’m assuming you want to know why he was killed?”

“Well duh,” Ricky said

“He have any enemies, or do I still need that warrant?” Tinsley rose his head, glaring at Francesca, then Ricky.

“Well if your friends with Ricky…” Francesca hesitated, looking at Ricky

“He’s an associate, Night-Night told me to figure out who was going around killing members, and he’s a detective.” Ricky gestured at the clearly disgruntled Tinsley.

“You do know I’m sitting right here?” Tinsley asked

“Oh, well if you say so.” Francesca turned back to Tinsley, “He didn’t have any enemies I was aware of, not any with a personal grudge anyways.”

“So, you’re saying it was probably just someone targeting the Mafia?”

“No, I’m saying he doesn’t have any personal enemies.”

“Suuuure” Tinsley sipped his coffee.

“Let it go Tinsley, even with me you’re still a cop.” Ricky said.

Tinsley sighed, “So this was useless.”

“You just aren’t asking the right questions.” Ricky said, “When you’d last seen him?”

     “Well he hasn’t been in for the last three days, didn’t call in sick or anything.” Francesca thought a moment, “Said he was getting a promotion or something the last time I talked to him. That’s why I wasn’t to concerned with him not being here. Not coming into brag was a little odd though.”

Tinsley brought out his notebook, jotting down the information, “Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Who would he be going to talk about a promotion with?”

“The manager.” Francesca answered shortly.

“Can I get the managers name?” Tinsley raised his eyebrow.

“No.”

“Its not like we’re gonna tell you everything about the business Tinsely.” Ricky said, patting him on the back

“The business right, do you work here too Ricky?” Tinsley sipped his coffee.

“Hm no I’m more freelance.”

Tinsley nodded, thinking, “Well that was highly informative, anything else you can tell me?” Tinsley directed the question at Francesca

“No” Francesca said, shaking here head, “Good luck catching whoever’s been doing this.”

“Thank you.” Tinsley gulped the last of his coffee before getting up to go.

“Wait, Tinsley” Tinsley turned back to Ricky, “Can’t you stay for a bit?”

“No, I’ve got two murders to solve.” Tinsley waved his notebook in Ricky’s face before leaving the diner.  Ricky staring at the door as it swung closed.

“He’s cute, how’d you meet?” Francesca smiled as Ricky turned to face her.

“None of your business” Ricky mumbled, looking down at the table.

“Oh, you have a crush don’t you Ricky?” Francesca practically sung.

 “I _do not_ have a crush on Tinsley.” Ricky said pulling a knife out from his jacket pointing it at Francesca.

Francesca smiled, and laughed, “I’m sure you don’t Ricky.”

 

* * *

 

     It’d been a few days since the second body was found and Tinsley was not having a good time.  He’d learned that Tommy Atkins had died two days before his body was found.  He knew that he’d gone missing for a day before he died. Apparently on his way to talk about a promotion or something, although he had no idea who he’d be talking to for that. Nor could he find any connection between the two bodies other than their stab wounds and apparent ties to the Mafia.  Not that the things he knew weren’t useful it was just frustrating to have so little.

     Tinsley glanced at the clock, it was past time for him to leave the precinct and it wasn’t as if he’d get any farther just sitting here staring at his files. Tinsley sighed and picked up his trench coat.  Making his way out of the precinct and walking in the direction of his apartment.

     He really needed to find out more about this Ricky guy.  He knew he shouldn’t be working with a criminal, although there wasn’t much choice in the matter.  The least he could do was find out what Ricky did. Maybe it would make him feel better.  Though based on the letters he’d been sending him before this it was likely he killed people for a living. Hopefully he didn’t get his kicks from it. Tinsley resolved himself to spend more time investigating him, if he got out of this mess alive, he’d definitely want to bring Ricky ‘Gold’ in.  He should really figure out the rest of his name.

     Tinsley had arrived at his apartment. He placed the key in the lock and turned before realizing that it was already unlocked.  He unlocked the door again before grabbing the gun on his hip.  He raised it slightly before nudging the door open with his foot.  He raised it scanning the room for anyone before settling on the figure sitting casually on his coach. 

“Hi Tinsley,” Ricky waved from his perch, “I brought you a present!”

“You know I could arrest you right now for breaking and entering right?” Tinsley asked pointing the gun at Ricky’s face.

     “Oh, but then you wouldn’t get your present,” Ricky pointed to the box on Tinsley’s coffee table, “Plus I’d get bailed out right away.” Ricky shrugged and put his feet up on the coffee table, turning away from Tinsley to look at the box.

Tinsley glowered at Ricky, “What’s in the box Ricky?”

     “I told you a present, you’re gonna have to come over here to open it.” Ricky waved for Tinsley to approach, “You really should put that gun away detective, can’t use deadly force on someone who’s not even armed.”

Tinsley sighed, “If I open the box will you leave my apartment.”

“No promises”

Tinsley put the gun back in its holster before approaching Ricky and the box cautiously.

“Come on sit down” Ricky patted the cushion beside him.

Tinsley gave him a once over and then complied, picking up the box. “Get your feet off my coffee table.”

“No,” Ricky said leaning into Tinsley, “Now open the present.”

Tinsley opened the box. “What the fuck Ricky!” A severed hand lay in the box.

“What you don’t like your present?” Ricky sighed, “After I went to all that effort of getting it for you?”

“It’s a severed hand! How is that a present!” Tinsley exclaimed practically throwing the box at Ricky, who caught it effortlessly.

“Well now that’s no way to treat someone who just got you critical evidence.”

“Evidence?” Tinsley furrowed his brow.

“Yes evidence, Tinsley, its that dead man’s hand!” Ricky exclaimed putting the box back on the coffee table.

     “Oh” Tinsley looked at Ricky for a moment before picking the box back up and taking a closer look at the hand.  It looked as if the man had been pointing at someone before the hand had been removed. Tinsley shuddered.

“You’d think you had never seen a severed hand before.” Ricky said laughing to himself.

“No, I haven’t, strangely enough most people leave the hands attached when they kill someone.” Tinsley put the box back on the coffee table and placed the lid back.

“No sense of style.” Ricky said startling a laugh out of Tinsley. Ricky smiled.

“Thanks, I guess.” Tinsley said, looking at his hands.

“No problem, I hope it helps.” Ricky said getting up.

“Wait, where’d you get this Ricky?” Tinsley asked as if the thought had just occurred to him.

“Oh, a friend found it in his room on his bed.” Ricky said shrugging, “We don’t know why it was there.”

“That’s odd.” Tinsley looked back at the box. “How am I supposed to explain how I got this?”

Ricky scratched his chin, “Huh, I don’t know, how do you usually explain finding evidence?”

“Depends,” Tinsley said

“Well why don’t we pretend someone sent it to you?” Ricky suggested.

“What do you have an obsession with mail or something? First letters now this?”

Ricky laughed, “No its just more convenient than saying a strange man broke into your apartment and gave you a severed hand no?”

“I suppose it is.” Tinsley stood up. “Now get out of my apartment.”

“Awww, I was hoping I could stay for a cup of tea” Ricky complained. Tinsley pushed him towards the door.

     “No, get out and stay out.” Ricky whined but complied. Leaving with a flourish. Tinsley closed the door after him and locked the door. Sliding back against it. How was he supposed to explain to his captain that he got severed hands in the mail?

 

* * *

 

     Ricky was frustrated.  Frustrated and bored. He hadn’t gotten any jobs since these strange killings had started and sure getting to hang out with Tinsley was fun, but it didn’t fulfill the same urge as watching the life drain out of someone’s eyes did.  Ricky contemplated going out and killing some random on the street. He was halfway to the door before he remembered that killing randoms on the street was not going to help the fact that Night-Night’s bosses were looking at him with suspicion. If they started doing more than suspecting him who knew what would happen.

     Ricky sat on his leather chair, throwing his legs over the side and staring up to the ceiling. What was a good way to cure his boredom? Oh, he knew. Tinsley.  It’d been a day since he’d seen him anyways.  He could just say he wanted an update on the case.

     Ricky checked his watch, 5:25 pm good. Tinsley should be home any minute now. Ricky heard the door knob rattle and looked up. Watching Tinsley walk through the door, and slowly close it as he stared at Ricky. Ricky waved from his position on the coach, “Hello Tinsley!”

“Why are you in my apartment?” Tinsley asked cocking his head.

“Oh, I wanted to check up on your investigation!” Ricky said slipping his ring off his finger and playing with it.

“And you thought you’d just waltz into my house and I’d just what tell you everything?” Tinsley said shrugging his trench coat off and hanging it up.

“Well I suppose” Ricky said tilting his head, “I don’t suppose there are any updates?”

“Besides me being chewed out for contaminated evidence no” Tinsley shook his head.

“Oh?” Ricky perked up, “Was it Tommy’s hand?”

“Well yeah of course it was didn’t you already know that?” Tinsley said walking towards Ricky

“Well we kind of just assumed?” Ricky said a sheepish smile on his face.  “Legs said it was probably his hand.”

“Really and who is this Legs?” Tinsley said standing in front of Ricky glaring down at him.

“Huh thought you’d have met him by now” Ricky said, “He’s tall and blonde like you” He said gesturing to Tinsley.

“Huh, maybe, there was a guy who introduced himself as L to me,” Tinsley said, “He’s actually the guy that identified the body.”

Ricky slid his ring back onto his pointer finger, “Now your talking, that’s definitely Legs, wonderful guy really.”

Tinsley looked skeptical at this, “You going to leave now?”

“What?!” Ricky said, “You want me to leave?”

“Well you did break into my apartment technically I could arrest you for that”

“You wouldn’t” Ricky smirked

“I would” Tinsley said taking out handcuffs.

“Oh, kinky are we Tinsley?” Ricky said standing up.

“Get out Ricky” Tinsley said shortly, “Or I will arrest you.”

“For what helping you with your investigation?” Ricky said leaning forwards.

“For. Breaking. And. Entering.” Tinsley said looking down at the face inches away from him.

“Can’t do that you gave me a key Tinsley!” Ricky said dancing backwards with a key in his hand.

Tinsley glared at Ricky, “How’d you get that?”

“What I just copied your key? You said you’d give me one” Ricky turned from Tinsley walking into his kitchen.

“I never said that you suggested it!” Tinsley said hurrying to find out what in the hell this man wanted with his kitchen.

“Well at least I’m not breaking your windows or something.” Ricky said fussing with the coffee machine, “How does this work anyways?”

“No, you can’t use my coffee machine Ricky thanks for asking.”

“Ah there we go!” The coffee machine dinged, and Ricky opened a cupboard grabbing a mug, “You want coffee Tinsley?”

      “No, I want you to get out of my house and hand over that key,” Tinsley said taking a deep breath, “And for you to stop coming into my house without warning, what if I had someone over?”

     “No can do that, big man.” Ricky said still fiddling with the coffee maker, “We both know you don’t have anyone but me coming over.” He continued searching cupboards, “Do you not have any food here? How are you alive?”

“Stop going through my stuff!” Tinsley approached Ricky

Ricky turned a bag of tea in his hand, “Would you prefer this to coffee?”

“I would prefer you get out of my house!” Tinsley put his hands down on the counter on Ricky’s sides. Ricky could feel the heat coming off him.

Ricky looked up to him a strange feeling coursing through him, he hesitated a moment before returning the normal cocky smile to his face, “Oh and how am I supposed to do that now?”

Tinsley looked down seemingly realizing the position they were in and quickly backed up.  He pointed to the door, “Out”

“Can I at least drink my coffee?”

“Out”

“Okay, Okay, I can tell when I’m intruding” Ricky said, swiping the mug from the coffee maker, “I’m taking this with me though.”

“Don’t care” muttered Tinsley

      Ricky left the apartment.  Well that was a good distraction. He leaned against the wall in an alley across the street from Tinsley’s complex, sipping coffee.  It was quite bad really.  He hadn’t really expected Tinsley to have much in his house but that little? The man wasn’t taking care of himself.  Maybe he should fix that.  No who was he kidding, it wasn’t as if he’d see him again after this mystery blew over.  At least Tinsley’s actions had been interesting, he wondered if he could tease the man more.  Maybe this whole murder mystery wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Five Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when I was planning this fic, I'll update twice a week and then it'll last a bit but won't be to long a wait.  
> Me after editing a chapter, I must post this immediately.  
> Anyways hoping y'all are enjoying the fic.   
> Originally had a different title for this chapter but I felt it was to spoilery might mention it later, might actually use it later we'll see.

      Another body another day.  Tinsley was tired, bone-tired.  Yesterday Ricky had showed up at his home and annoyed the shit out of him. Then today, when he got into work, he immediately had to go to a crime scene.  Would the universe please give him a break? He felt like screaming in frustration.  He looked down at the problem in front of him.  A dead body.  Three stab wounds in his chest and a missing right hand.  No blood beneath the body, likely dumped here after.  A park was a good place to ensure the body was found.  He assumed it was connected to the previous two murders. If so, the murderer was definitely trying to send a message.  Chances were high he’d have to talk to Ricky again and he was not looking forward to it.

     He leaned down searching the body for clues.  Once again there were no defensive wounds.  Nothing but the three stab wounds and the severed hand.  Then again, the toxicology report for the last body had come in the other day and had confirmed that the previous victim had been drugged.  Although the first had not.  He’d forgotten to tell it to Ricky.  The damned man was too distracting.  He was starting to doubt the first murder was connected but it wasn’t as if Ricky would just let him give up investigating it.  Oh well.  Tinsley ran his gloved hand over the dead man’s coat, looking for anything. He felt something on his finger tips and picked it up. A small piece of har. Blonde. He put it in a bag he had. Finally, a piece of evidence they could get DNA from. Hopefully it was from the perpetrator not anyone else. He continued searching the body but found nothing else. Much to his disappointment.

      He left the evidence with one of the other officers, before ducking under the police tape to head back to the precinct.  He looked around checking for any suspicious individuals. Especially Ricky, or maybe that Legs guy who he’d met the other time.  He saw no one who didn’t act like any other civilian and certainly no one he recognized. Tinsley waved at an officer who was giving him a look before turning away and heading to the precinct. 

     Once again, no witnesses.  The couple that had found the body had nothing important to state when he’d questioned them.  The only useful piece of evidence so far had been that hair.  Maybe where the next hand shows up would be important.  He still wasn’t sure where Ricky had gotten the previous one, he really did need to know.  He doubted Ricky would tell him.  Being what sort of _business,_ he was into.

     Tinsley had reached the precinct. He walked to his desk and sat down still deep in thought. He was fiddling with a pen when he heard someone clear their throat in front of him.  He looked up, to see Francesca standing at his desk. “Oh, hello sorry about that” Tinsley said fixing his posture and gesturing to the chair beside his desk, “You can sit if you want.”

Francesca nodded and sat, “Hello, how are you Tinsley?”

“I’m doing fine,” Tinsley said inwardly cringing at his lie, “How are you?”

Francesca gave him a look before saying, “I’m doing well thank you.”

“What are you here for today?” Tinsley asked taking out his notebook and uncapping his pen.

“Well I believe I know the man who’s body you found today.” Francesca said

“Oh,” Tinsley said, “Are you going to tell me who he is?”

“His names Joe, Joe Devenish, he sometimes picked up shifts at Sally’s.” Francesca said a worried look on her face.

“Awful lot of these people have to do with Sally’s don’t they Francesca?” Tinsley said raising an eyebrow.

Francesca waved her hand, “You know why that is,” She lowered her voice, “I’ve taken to carrying a gun around with me.”

“You didn’t already do that?” Tinsley gave her a look.

“No, I’m just a waitress.” Francesca gave him a demure look.

“Sure, you are,” Tinsley grinned, “Anything else you’d like to say about this Joe Devenish?”

“Oh yeah, he’s the one who found Tommy’s hand on his bed” Francesca said giving Tinsley a side eye.

“Guessing I can’t include that on the official report,” Tinsley still writing it in his notepad.

“Of course, you could, if you wanted more questions,” Francesca smiled at him.

“Don’t really want that no.  You have anything else you want to say.”

“Nothing I can think of for the case no,” Francesca said standing up, “I’m glad to see Ricky found someone worth his time though.”

Tinsley sputtered, “What do you mean by that?”

Francesca smiled and turned walking away.

“Francesca! Francesca! Wait!” Tinsley said getting up to go after her.  But she was gone, having slipped into the confusion of the precinct.

 

* * *

 

     Ricky was in his brother’s warehouse yet again.  This time he was waiting for Night-Night having asked his brother to come himself.  He was really tiring of this whole murder mystery.  I mean seriously who has time for this? Basically, Ricky needed more information.  He knew that the murders were connected to the Mafia after all that’s why he had to be involved.  He wasn’t entirely sure how though, besides the second victim working at Sally’s.  He’d received the news that there had been another body found from Francesca this morning and had ran out of the diner before she’d even finished the sentence. He was really starting to feel the urge to just take someone and have a little fun.  But no, he couldn’t.  Couldn’t go killing anyone without arousing suspicion on him and he knew it.  God he was so boooorrred. He popped his ring off and began to play with it.  Only paying idle attention to the world around him.

He heard the door to the warehouse open and looked up.  Thank God it was his brother.  He nodded in greeting and placed his ring back onto his finger.  He got up and looked at his brother. No Legs this time odd.

“What do you want Ricky?” Night-Night’s hair was stuck up, there were bags under his eyes.

“You look like crap.” Ricky said, “You alright”

Night-Night waved him off, “You don’t actually care about my health Ricky so skip the pleasantries. What do you want?”

“Of course, I care what happens to my brother,” Ricky said sarcastically, “After all who else is gonna pay me two grand to kill someone?”

“You and I both know you could get jobs elsewhere Ricky, cut to the chase.”

“Weeeelllll…” Ricky trailed off, “You got any info on these murder victims I can bring to my pet detective? I really want to solve this whole murder thing to go away.”

“What, so you can do back to doing the murdering? Night-Night scoffed leaning against a box across from Ricky.

“Yes!” Ricky said, “Now tell me something, anything useful!”

“Okay, okay” Night-Night held his hands out looking tired, “All three of them worked under me, the last two worked at Sally’s.”

“Oh, is that why you look like shit?” Ricky said looking slightly concerned, “They aren’t going to kill you, are they?”

“You and I both know Legs wouldn’t give them the chance” Night-Night said

“Where is he anyways?” Ricky said looking around for the thorn in his side that was always somewhere around his brother.

“Said he had to do something last night haven’t seen him since.”

“You think they killed him?” Ricky smiled

“Pft, no one could kill Legs.” Night-Night said, “You done wasting my time?”

“You got anything else legal you can give me for Tinsley?” Ricky asked.

“Nope.”

“Eh, don’t need anything else then, no point.” Ricky said, getting up and heading for the door.

“Bye Ricky” Night-Night called after him.

Ricky waved, without looking back.

* * *

 

    Tinsley was sitting on his couch reading a book and sipping tea when he heard his door knob rattling. He sighed putting down his mug and book on the coffee table. Tinsley looked up at the door as Ricky walked into his house. Calmly closing the door behind him, before turning and giving Tinsley a wide smile.  His eyes sparkling.

“Hello Tinsley” Ricky said walking over to the couch and plopping down beside him.  He held a mug out in his hand, “Brought back your mug.”

Tinsley gave Ricky a once over before saying, “Thanks”

     Ricky stared at him for a moment, “What no; Why are you here Ricky? Why are you in my apartment Ricky? How are you so good that I didn’t even notice you copying my key Ricky? Why are you so hot Ricky? Why can’t you-“

“I’m tired and I expected you to get to your point on your own.” Tinsley said looking at Ricky with his head tilted to the side, a dead look in his eyes.

Ricky deflated, “Well I got some information on the murders and I figured I’d come over and share”

“Hm? And try to drive me out of my mind along the way?” Tinsley said staring into Ricky’s eyes.

Ricky narrowed his eyes, “Are you fucking with me right now?”

Tinsley laughed, “Yeah I am, Francesca came to talk to me, she said that the new body was once one Joe Devenish, another guy who worked at Sally’s.”

“What Francesca’s talking to you without me now???” Ricky muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?” No answer, “Ricky?”

“Nothing,” Ricky said shaking his head, “That’s useful, my br-boss said that all the people who’ve been murdered worked under him.”

“Oh interesting” Tinsley said, taking a notepad from under a pile of books on his coffee table and jotting down the information on it. “Francesca said Joe was the one who found Tommy’s hand.”

“Really?” Ricky said

“Yeah, I think it might’ve been meant as a threat, but it’s only happened once so I can’t be sure.” Tinsley said still looking at his notepad, “Joe had a missing hand as well, so if you find that be careful okay?”

Ricky laughed, “Why would I have to worry?”

“You just said everyone who died worked for your boss?” Tinsley shook his head looking at Ricky, “Does that not put you in danger as well?”

Ricky tutted, “No Tinsley it doesn’t, what I do is a bit different then them.”

“Hm? None of them were murderers? That’s good to know.” Tinsley went back to his notepad.

“I never said anything about that.” Ricky protested

“Look Ricky we both know you’re a killer, you don’t have to pretend, its not like the first time I met you, you had a gun pointed to my chest.” Tinsley laughed to himself at the absurdity of the situation he was in.

“Hey, its not like I was actually gonna kill you!” Ricky pushed Tinsley’s shoulder lightly, watching as Tinsley tensed up.

“Well if that’s all your information you can go” Tinsley said pointing to the door.

“What you don’t like having a friend over?” Ricky asked.

“We aren’t friends.” Tinsley said shortly.

      “Sure we are,” Ricky said getting up and wandering to the bookshelf, “Things friends do that we’ve done; one loan items,” He pointed to the mug he’d returned, “two let their friends use their coffee machine, Three, give them a key to your apartment” He held up the key in question, “Four investigate a series of murders, Five let them borrow a book and hang around the house while thinking about said murder spree.” Ricky selected a book from the self and plopped down onto the coach beside Tinsley. Setting his feet up on the coffee table.

      Tinsley sighed and looked back down at his notes.  He wasn’t sure if responding to Ricky was worth it at this point.  At least if he was reading, he could give him a little time to work.  What was Ricky’s relationship to this boss of his Tinsley wondered.  He knew that every time he referred to him, he hesitated but Tinsley wasn’t sure what Ricky had almost said.  Maybe he should ask Francesca, she seemed more friendly then the last time he’d talked to her.  Maybe he could convince her to testify against Ricky, if he ever got any proof of the crimes he surely was committing.  God why did this stupid murder investigation have to be taking up all his time.  He had no energy between trying to find a killer on barely any leads and dealing with Ricky.

      Speaking of dealing with Ricky, Tinsley glanced at him. He was reading a romance novel from his shelf.  Tinsley could see his eyebrows drawn together as he shifted.  Wait that novel… That wasn't really a romance... more like an erotica. One he wasn’t particularly excited to be sharing with his supposed friend and definite criminal Ricky.  Tinsley made a quick decision and grabbed the book out of Ricky’s hands. Checking where he was-

“Hey! I was in the middle of a sex scene you dick!” Ricky yelled at him. Of course, he was. Tinsley looked down and saw a clear boner in Ricky’s pants. 

“Did you seriously find the only erotica on that shelf and just sit there reading it?” Tinsley closed the book looking back at Ricky’s face.

Ricky had a slight blush as he shifted in his seat again, “Yeah and what about it?”

Tinsley shrugged and put the book down on the other side of him.  “Choose a different book.”

“I was in the middle of that one though!” Ricky said, “I want to know what happens!”

“More sex is what happens Ricky.” Tinsley said giving him a look, “What else do you expect from and mindless erotica.”

“Hey Tinsley,” Ricky said seemingly realizing something.

“Yeah?” Tinsley raised his eyebrow.

“You into guys?” He gestured at the book, “Because that book is real gay.”

“And if I am?” Tinsley said moving to face Ricky more.

“That’d be nice,” Ricky said letting his eyes explore Tinsley’s body, licking his lips.

“I am into guys.” Tinsley said tearing his eyes from Ricky’s lips, “But I am not into criminals.”

“What?!?” Ricky said getting up, “You haven’t even caught me for anything yet!”

      Tinsley brought up his hand and started counting on his fingers, “Lets see, one bribery, two breaking and entering, three illegal possession of a firearm, four threatening an officer of the law, five murder.” Tinsley tapped his chin, “Although I suppose I don’t have enough proof for the last one.”

“Well you haven’t arrested me for anything so its basically fine.” Ricky shrugged moving towards Tinsley.

Tinsley pushed him away, “I am not dealing with this tonight, go fuck yourself at home.”

Ricky pouted, “You’ll cave one day Tinsley, mark my words.”

“Yeah well I’m done with you for tonight so leave.”

“Can I borrow the book?”

“No.” Tinsley pointed to the door.

      Ricky shrugged and sauntered to the door, turning and bowing to Tinsley who was watching him, “Ever the pleasure to visit you detective.” He winked and opened the door; closing it quietly behind him.

       Tinsley slid into the couch. He’d almost let Ricky...  The man was to damn attractive for his own good.  Tinsley could not be attracted to Ricky.  It wasn’t happening. He was a detective.  With a nice position. All he had to do was finish this case and he’d be rid of him.  He could go back to just covering up the occasional murder for forty bucks apiece.  Good god he’d better get something out of having to deal with Ricky for this long.  He wondered idly if there was a way for him to contact Ricky’s boss.  Better not to probably.  Don’t want to get in to deep with the Mafia.  He sighed.  Picking up his book and walking to his bed.  He’d better at least get some sleep, or the next time Ricky came into his home he might just slap him. Or kiss him.  He wasn’t sure which was worse.


	4. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Got distracted then really busy with school and kinda just kept putting it off. You don't have to forgive me being its been idk how long. Anyways thanks for the comments they made me happy. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I'll probably post more after I finish exams idk depends how I'm feeling. I will finish publishing this fic by the end of June though. I promise.

“I don’t know what to do!” Ricky could hear his brother yelling as he approached the warehouse.  He opened the door; he could see Night-Night pacing around the warehouse and Legs sitting on a crate near him.

“Oh, good you’re here.” Legs grabbed Night-Nights hand stopping him, “Tell Ricky what happened.”

Ricky stood waiting as his brother looked at Legs.  He was a mess.

“I found Joe’s hand on my bed.” Night-Night ran his hand through his hair and turned to face Ricky.

Ricky blinked, “You found his hand in your bed?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Well that’s not good.” Ricky leaned against the door, “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Well I was hoping you and Tinsley would have solved this mystery by now!” Night-Night tore his hand from Legs grasp and stalked over to Ricky, “That was your job.”

Ricky shrugged, “What I’m no investigator, and Tinsley has found approximately no leads, other than y’know the fact that it seems like whoever gets the hand dies, could be coincidence though.”

Night-Night rolled his eyes, “Well hurry up!”

“Did you just call me here to tell me that?”

Night-Night turned around and walked back to Legs picking up a box, “No I brought the evidence for your detective.”

Ricky took the box from him, “You gonna do anything about this? Maybe try to protect yourself?”

Legs finally spoke, “I asked him if he wanted me to guard his house.”

“And I said no!” Night-Night turned to Legs crossing his arms, “We will not show some outsider that we are scared, whoever’s doing this is nothing compared to us.”

Legs raised his eyebrows, “If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Fine.” Ricky said turning, “Don’t die, I’m gonna go bring this to Tinsley now.”

“Good” They spoke in unison.

 

* * *

 

It had been two days since Ricky had last come to his apartment.  He’d barely slept a wink.  Tinsley was tired.  Between his normal detective work and trying to solve this string of murders he couldn’t fit finding out exactly what Ricky did without sacrificing something.  Well at least he knew one person who surely knew something.  He just had to hope she’d give him some clue.  Something that wasn’t going to incriminate him as much as it would incriminate Ricky.  He was sure that handing in the letters he’d gotten from “Gold” would get him in more trouble than it was worth. Tinsley sighed, listening as the bell rang to signal his arrival in Sally’s.

“Hello” Francesca looked up at him. She was cleaning a cup.

Tinsley walked to the counter sitting down, “Hello Francesca, can I get a coffee?”

“Yeah sure, you gonna pay for it this time?” Francesca asked turning to make the coffee.

“Of course.” Tinsley said placing the coins on to the counter, “You doin’ alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just gotta keep doing my job.” Francesca placed the mug infront of Tinsley sweeping up the coins. “But you’re not here out of concern for me are you Tinsley?”

“Well I mean I do have to care about citizens in the precinct Francesca, but I wanted to ask you a couple things about Ricky.” Tinsley picked up the mug taking a sip.

“Thought so” She nodded, “He try to get in your pants yet?”

Tinsley blushed, “That’s not-“

“He did!” Francesca laughed, “I didn’t really think he’d be into fucking the law, but I guess that’s Ricky for you.  A pretty face and a bit of snark and he’s caught.” She shook her head, “Men.”

Tinsley put his head in his hand, “I don’t make a habit of fucking criminals Francesca.”

She hummed, “I’m sure you don’t”

“Good God, I didn’t come here to get interrogated.”

“I’m sure you didn’t detective.”

“Look can you tell me what Ricky does for a living?” Tinsley said looking up at Francesca.

“Freelance.”

“Freelance what?”

Francesca shook her head, “I’m no snitch Tinsley.”

“If he’s really freelance why does he keep talking about some boss of his?” Tinsley rubbed his forehead.

“Oh, he’s probably talking about his brother, he usually does commissions for him.”

Tinsley laughed, “Commissions?”

Francesca shrugged, “You figure it out yourself detective, I like my job and my life.”

“Can’t believe you’d call murder commissions,” Tinsley shook his head, “What does he pay him to murder people?”

“No comment” Francesca smiled at Tinsley.

“Of course not.” Tinsley sipped from his mug again, “I guess I’d just like to know more about the man I’m trying to solve a murder with.

“Well if you really want to know more about him why not ask yourself?”

“Fair point, I suppose I shouldn’t bother you anymore.”

“No, its no bother Tinsley, I just wish you wouldn’t ask questions we both know I won’t answer.” Francesca said.

“Well it was a pleasure talking with you Francesca, I should go now, don’t have an endless break.” Tinsley said getting up and heading for the door.

“Goodbye Tinsley.”

 

* * *

 

Tinsley got home from work to one Ricky on his couch. Reading the same novel, he’d taken from him the other day. Tinsley groaned and walked up behind Ricky, taking the book from his hand.  “Please tell me you didn’t break into my apartment just to read this” He held the offending book up.

“Hey, it’s a good book!” Ricky stood reaching to take the book from Tinsley, who held it above his head, “You ass…” Ricky sat back down crossing his arms and looking away from Tinsley, “For your information I wasn’t breaking and entering I have a key, also I brought you another present.”

“Severed hands aren’t presents Ricky.” Tinsley shoved the book behind his umbrella stand why he had one he had no idea, “And you can’t just come into my apartment whenever you want.”

“Maybe its not a severed hand” Ricky suggested.

Tinsley scoffed, “Yeah and maybe I’m a florist.”

“You’d make a cute florist.” Ricky turned and smiled, “It is a severed hand, but I mean its also evidence and therefore a present.”

“You just going to ignore me saying not to just come into my apartment?” Tinsley tilted his head, “Also evidence isn’t a present its evidence.”

Ricky smirked, “You like me coming here, stop denying it.  Would you rather I get a more romantic present then? Maybe some flowers Mr. Florist?”

“I’m not into you, this,” Tinsley indicated himself and Ricky, “Is a strictly business relationship, and as soon as we finish this murder investigation I’m going to find out just what you do for your brother and put you in jail.”

“Oh? And who told you I work for my brother?”

“None of your business.”

“Really and here I thought we’d been building trust.” Ricky stood up approaching Tinsley, “What else has this mystery person told you?”

“Nothing important, and I could hardly trust a probable murderer.” Tinsley stared down at Ricky who was now directly in front of him.

“How do you suppose that?” Ricky said holding one side of Tinsley’s ever-present trench coat, “You have any proof, de-te-ctive?” He punctuated each syllable with a poke to the chest.

“I could use all those letters you sent me, detailing exactly how to cover up a murder,” Tinsley said, “Or maybe the fact that you’ve threatened my life multiple times?”

“Sure, and incriminate yourself too?” Ricky scoffed and let go of Tinsley leaning over to pick up the book he had spotted.

Tinsley snapped his eyes up, “If it comes to it yeah.”

“Don’t lie to me, you love your job to much for that.” Ricky walked back to the coach opening the book, “You’ve what managed to solve three cases in the past two weeks during this whole pile of bull?”

“What I do my job, not about to stop doing it just because you decide to interfere with one of my cases,” Tinsley shed his trench coat, walking to the coach, “Its not like you’ve even paid me for this one.”

Ricky waved him off his attention on the book, “You’ll get paid when its done.”

Tinsley rolled his eyes sitting down on the coach, “You gonna tell me where you put the new evidence? Maybe who you got it from this time too?”

“Oh? Its right there” Ricky pointed to another shoe box on the coffee table, “My brother found it, might as well tell you that.”

Tinsley picked up the box glancing inside to confirm its contents, “You worried about him? The last guy who found a hand got killed.”

Ricky looked up at that, his whole-body tensing, “He’ll be fine, He’s always fine.”

Tinsley looked at him, curious, “Why don’t you like sleep in the same house or something make sure he’s okay?”

“I can’t do that Tinsley.” Ricky sighed, “He doesn’t even want his best friend to be there, its not like I can just show up at his house.”

“Why not you do it to me all the time.”

“We aren’t that close.”

“Who me and you or you and your brother?” Tinsley asked.

Ricky considered this for a moment, “I meant me and my brother.”

“Okay,” Tinsley turned to look at the wall.

“Family only goes so far you know” Ricky said under his breath.

“What was that?” Tinsley turned back to him.

“Nothing.”

“Do you know why he didn’t want anyone to stay over with him?”

“Legs asked if he could stay over keep him safe and all, God knows Legs is capable enough, but my brother just said he didn’t want to seem scared.”

“Huh, all these people I’ve been meeting lately seem connected,” Tinsley pushed Ricky’s shoulder, “You gonna introduce me to your brother next?”

“Don’t introduce boys to my family til we’ve been dating for at least a month Tinsley.”

Tinsley blushed, “We aren’t dating”

“Why’d you give me a key to your apartment then?” Ricky asked visibly relaxing, still thumbing through the book in his hands.

“For the last time I did not give that to you!”

“You might’ve well had.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Ricky just smiled.

“We are not dating” Tinsley sighed, “I shouldn’t have let you stay here for more than was necessary, actually maybe we should start meeting up somewhere else.”

“What? You wanna go on a date or something Tinsley?” Ricky looked at him over the edge of his book.

“For the last time I don’t have sex with criminals and I certainly do not date them”

“Do you even spend time with anyone but me Tinsley? I’ve literally never seen you go anywhere but here unless it was for your job.”

Tinsley sputtered, “I-I have friends!”

“Really who?”

“um, Banjo and….”

Ricky laughed, “You’re telling me your only ‘friend’ is your captain?”

Tinsley pushed Ricky, watching as he let himself fall onto his back, “I could have more friends if I wanted to, I’m just busy”

“Busy socializing with criminals?” Ricky smiled, putting his feet on Tinsley’s lap, “You know I think we could be good friends, or something more if you wanted”

Tinsley looked down at Ricky’s legs, dragging his eyes back to his face, “I’m not interested in having sex with you Ricky for the last time.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that Tinsley.” Ricky moved his legs groaning, “This really is a good book don’t know why you were so eager to keep it from me Tinsley.”

Tinsley’s eyes flickered from Ricky’s hands back to his face. He grabbed the book, “I’ll show you something good.”

Ricky smiled up at him, moving while Tinsley shifted propping himself over Ricky. Tinsley hovered over Ricky, his lips ghosting over the criminals.  He cupped Ricky’s face in his hand and ran a thumb down his cheek.  Ricky sucked his breath in, and whispered, “Go ahead”

Tinsley slapped him. The sound ringing through the room.

Ricky brought his hand to his cheek, “What the fuck was that for.”

“For being an ass” Tinsley kissed him, shocking Ricky once again.  He was still for a moment before reciprocating. Tinsley rose for air, “This is a one-time thing”

“Okay” Ricky grabbed Tinsley’s head and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they do have sex. Tinsley is weak for one criminal. Also I cannot write sex scenes or sexual tension for the life of me so have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this, I'll probably be updating pretty regularly bc I've written the whole first draft already but I don't want to make any promises.


End file.
